1. Field of the Invention
This invention reltes to the field of covers for cakes, and in particular to covers for ceremonious cakes such as birthday and wedding cakes.
2. Prior Art
It is known in our society to celebrate the occasion of a person's birthday or wedding through a large gathering of the person's family and friend. In the case of birthdays, the celebration may culminate with the entire gathering grouped around a cake singing a birthday song to the celebrant. The cake is traditionally highly decoratvie and includes a well-wishing message to the celebrant written on its surface in edible icing. A number of candles are mounted onto the top surface of the cake and are lit and burned through the song-singing portion of the ceremony. The cake, therefore, becomes the centerpiece of the joyous occasion.
At the conclusion of the song the celebrant is called upon to blow out the candles and is urged, especially if the celebrant is a young child, to blow out all of the candles with one breath.
Burning the candles and blowing them out by expelling air through the lungs and mouth combine to produce an unsanitary environment for the edible cake. The candle wax, which is allowed to drip upon the cak eas the candles burn, while not being extremely harmful, may ruin the appearance, texture and flavor of the cake. The act of blowing out the candles causes small particles of atomixed saliva to be blow upon the cake, polluting the cake with the germs and bacteria which are known to reside in the human mouth.
It is apparent, therefore, that celebrational edible cakes of this nature should be covered to protect them from melting wax, germs, and bacteria. It is important, though, that the cover be transparent to allow the decorative nature of the cake to be appreciated by the celebrant and party-goers. It would be further beneficial if the structure and design of the cover added to the aesthetically pleasing aspects of the cakes. Covers of this type should preferably contain wells or depressions to hold and support a plurality of birthday candles. As cakes of this nature vary substantially in height, it is also preferable to allow for height adjustment of the cake cover.
The prior art contains examples of cake covering apparatus. For instance, design Pat. No. 285,159 shows and describes an ornamental design for a combination cake cover and candle holder. It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,855 to Mapes to provide a simple, solid covering structure with holes in the top surface and a secondary layer to support the base of candles inserted through the holes in the top.
Shields such as the one disclosed in the patent to MacKendrick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,455 are also known to the prior art. The patent to MacKendrick disclsoes a two part shield comprised of open circular sidewalls and a cover to close off the top portion. Means to insert candles in the top portion are provided. The top portion is shown to rest directly upon the top surface of the cake.
Also known in the art are covers which do not fully extend down the sides of the cake. For example the U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,455-Barfus, discloses a panar cover with a center aperture that is supported above the top surface of a cake by a support member which is inserted into teh center of the cake. Barfus provides for candle support means. Similarly, the Valeta U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,770, discloses a cover for the upper surface of the cake but does not provide for full side coverage. The cover disclosed in Valenta is supported by posts extending downwards from the cover along the sides of the cake.
It is also known, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,119-Zefran to provide two piece decorative cake containers with remvoable decorations that are affixed to the top cover piece of the container. Containers of this type are themselves decorated with celebratory messages so that undecorated cakes may be used in the celebration.
It is also known from U.S. Patents, to McNeill and Pooch et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,468,505 and 1,511,004 respectively, to provide candle holder structures which mount directly on the top surface of the cake. The main objective of such candle holders is to provide support for candles while preventing melted wax from dripping onto the top layer of the cake. When using candle holders of this nature, major portions of the cake remain uncovered.
None of the prior art devices used for covering or containing cakes provide the combiantion of decorativeness, complete coverage, candle holding means and means for height adjustment. There is a need, therefore, to provide a celebrational cake cover with the aforementioned desirable features.